a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an action structure, and more particularly to an action structure, wherein a handle is extended with a handle extension seat to drive an action piece, and a lower rim of the action piece is provided with a corresponding action piece inner tenon, such that the action piece can be fixed at a rear side through this latching effect, and a trajectory adjusting device which is enclosed by the action piece can be exposed for an adjustment of the trajectory. In addition, an action release tenon is assembled with the action piece inner tenon through an extended tenon extension rod.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Although a conventional toy gun is provided with an action piece and an action release tenon, the action piece and the action release tenon are only provided with an effect of beauty, and are not equipped with functions of fixing the action piece at a rear side and of releasing the action piece, which will result in that a trajectory adjusting device cannot be adjusted easily.
Therefore, how to eliminate the aforementioned problems is a technical issue to be solved by the present inventor.